Terra Nova The Shannon Twin
by BloodyMoonX
Summary: Alex is Johs's twin, she's very smart and goes with them to Terra Nova, there she tries to live a normal life with her family. What will happen when she falls in love with the mastermind Lucas, Commander Taylors son?
1. Terra Nova

Alex P.O.V.

We were at home, dad and Maggy were out, me, mom, Zoe and Josh were at home.

"So, Alex how is your physics thing going on?" Mom asked in her English accent.

"Great, I just finished my report about the Terra Nova, you know. They wanted us to make a report about the portal saying 'Every great Physicist should know how it works and how to make it last'" I laughed at her face, she's a doctor and no physic "It's a physics think, you know" she shook her head.

"I still don't know from who you got the physic genes from, I'm a doctor and your father is a police officer, it doesn't make any sense" mom said holding a 3 year old Zoe, I smiled at her.

"Hey, Zoe! I don't know how either but I like physics so don't try to change me" she smiled and Zoe giggled. I heard the door op and walked into the living room in our little premise, Dad came in taking off his re breather and coat, Josh my twin was there too.

Josh slid don a pole we have in the premise, I was next to him "Hey, dad" we said at the same time, we looked at each other and smiled, this happens all the time.

"Hey you two, still talking at the same moment?" he asked us, we smirked at each other and nodded.

"Of course!" we said at the same time again, he looked at us.

"This is going to drive me crazy one day." We laughed, I looked at the bag in the table.

"What's in the bag?" I asked trying to take the bag, but Dad stopped me and smiled at us.

"Come on! What's in the bag?" Josh asked, I looked at the bag curiously, I'm smart and I get curious okay, they say I'm a genius for my age, but I don't want to bore people to death and talk normal talk.

Dad turned the bag upside down and slowly rose it to reveal a… orange! He had a orange! It was beautiful.

Me and Josh were gawking at the orange "No way…" I said.

"Where did you get it?" Josh asked him, I smiled.

"Get what?" Mom asked, coming to the living room and pulling away the curtains that are a poor excuse for privacy.

"That's called a orange!" Josh said, I nodded. Mom looked at the orange in disbelieve.

"No… from where?" she asked, dad gave her a smile "I can't even remember the last time I saw one of those" mom said, dad smelled it.

"Look Zoe" mom said placing Zoe on the table to sit, dad gave her the orange.

"I can peal it for her" Josh said, dad threw him the orange and he began to peal it, you could smell the orange, I looked at Josh and smiled, he smiled back. Zoe smelled the orange too.

"It smells good" she said, we nodded… at the same time, again, we laughed a little.

"It's getting worse and worse out there, not even a re breather is enough anymore" dad and mom were talking Josh put some orange on Zoe's nose.

"Got a little on your nose" he said, I laughed a little as Zoe whipped her nose "Cool, huh?" he asked.

"An orange" she said, I smiled, the door opened and Maddy came in looking a little panicked.

"They are coming, I was down stairs and I saw them, they are on their way now!" she said, I looked at mom and dad and then at Zoe, I went to Zoe.

"Zoe, let's play hide and seek together" I said and took her, dad and Josh pulled out the ventilation system for me and Zoe to hide. When I was born I was sick, after a while they thought I died because of the bad air, mom and dad wanted to tell them I was alive, but they found out that mom was pregnant with another child, so they paid someone to change my last name so that I could go to school without any problems I'm still living with hem and I have to hid from the patrol. I'm glad they did it, I love my family. Some people were suspicious but I hid well and kept quiet.

They opened it up and I climbed inside with Zoe in my arms, Zoe looked scared, mom came with a toy for her to keep her calm, she looked at Zoe then me, I smiled at her, she smiled back. Dad closed the ventilation system and I hugged Zoe close to me, she hugged me back.

"Shh…" I shushed her. Josh put the bike back and dad walked over to the door, he looked back one last time to make sure everything was okay, Josh ran to the other side of the little premise and climbed a ladder. Dad nodded and opened the door, there were three men one took of his re breather, the other two kept them on.

"Population control, you're being investigated for possible valuation" the man said.

"Oh… no… there must be some sort of mistake, I'm a cop too" dad said, the other two men took off their masks and the boss of the little group walked past dad and hit his shoulder on the way.

"Hey!" dad said, you could hear a voice on their radio reporting something, the man looked around.

"I need you to step outside so we can search the premise" the man said, Dad looked at mom and the others and nodded.

"Okay, let's go, come on guys!" Dad said, Mom, Josh and Maddy walked outside, I hugged Zoe closer to me and gulped, I hope they don't find us…

The two men that were waiting outside walked inside and looked around, I didn't see where but they were trashing everything, you could hear things being thrown everywhere. "Hey! Be careful with that!" Maddy shouted, Zoe looked scared.

They were pulling up the beds and other stuff, one of the guys took a little tabled and threw it at the ventilation system, I jumped a little but kept quiet "Huu…" I looked down at Zoe, oh no. She looked ready to cry, I hugged her closer "Shh…" I whispered in her ear, to get her to be quiet.

"Hold it!' the man said, I stiffened and saw him looking at the ventilation system, it was very quiet.

"Hmm… mommy… mommy…." Zoe said while I hugged her tighter to me, she had tears in her eyes. One of the men came to the ventilation system and opened it, I hugged Zoe closer to me, he looked back at the boss and the boss looked at Dad. The guy grabbed my arm and almost swung me out of the ventilation system. I almost dropped Zoe.

"Hey!" I shouted at him.

"Leave them alone!" Dad shouted, the boss tried to stop Dad but Dad hit him "Don't touch them!" he said, Mom, Josh and Maddy shouted at him to stop but he didn't listen and beat up the guys, Zoe cried, I hugged her.

"Zoe! Look at me!" I said trying to not let her watch it, Dad hit the guy who had grabbed me away from us then one of them took a teaser and teased Dad.

"Stop it!" me and Josh shouted, dad fell to the ground, Zoe was crying, the boss of the little group stood up from the ground with blood on his thumb, he looked down at Dad.

"See, now you shouldn't have done that pall" he said, Mom and Maddy looked at dad worried, Josh was crying and I tried to shush Zoe who was crying. They took Dad away and turned to us.

"Now, what will we do with them?" he asked, I hugged Zoe tightly.

-At Golad Prison, 2 years later-

Elisabeth P.O.V.

I was walking in the prison with a guard, I paid him to see Jim, I have to let him know about the 10th pilgrimage. I stopped at a room with different small cells, the guard knocked at one of them.

"Shannon!" he sad and walked back a little "You paid for 5 minutes" he told me, I walked to the cell, Jim looked terrible, the air is killing him.

"My God, Jim" I said while putting my hand on the little opening, he walked to the see-through plastic door. (Don't know what it's made of, it looks like plastic to me)

"Elisabeth" he said placing his hand on mine. We looked at each other for a few seconds he then began to cough, I looked at the guard.

"Just because their prisoners means that there is no need to filter the air, is that it?" I asked him, he glanced at me, I turned back to Jim.

"Don't worry about me, I'm okay. What are you doing here? Are the kid's all right?" he asked.

"They are good, oh Jim. Um… I have been contacted by the recruitment people for Terra Nova." I said, he nodded his head and forced a smile.

"Terra Nova… oh that's incredible news… when?" he asked.

"The 10th pilgrimage is scheduled to leave next week" I said, he smiled.

"My God, Liz, you gotta go, you gotta take the kid's and you gotta go, that's the chance of your life-" I interrupted him.

"Jim, you don't understand! They are not gonna let me take Zoe and Alex."

"Why?" he asked.

"They said we can be reported for breaking the law… so it's me, Maddy and Josh or it's nothing.

"No, there's got to be some way around this." He said.

"There is." he looked at me "After they took you away, they wanted to take Zoe away too because they said that we can only live with 4, but Alex refused and she said that she will go in her place. After she heard about us going she contacted us, it was hard but she got trough. She said that she knows some people that can help us and that she might be able to get away and come with us." I said.

"They took Alex? Where?" he asked me.

"They didn't tell me where bet when she contacted us, she said that they took her to a military school, she finished her studies in physics but they trained her to be a solder anyways. She tried to contact us for the past two years but I was hard, they kept a close eye on her, she got a connection and she was able to call us but she couldn't come and see us. Don't worry, she said she will be there with us, we have to trust her, she's smart." I said, he looked at me with worry.

We heard a door open "Time's up, someone's coming" the guard said.

"Jim, we can't do that without you" I said.

"We need to go now!" the guard said.

"Okay" I said taking my re breather, Jim began to cough "Just let me give him this" the guard hesitated and looked at the door that opened "Please, the air it's killing him" I said, he nodded.

"Fine" he said, I gave Jim my re breather.

"Take that, take care of yourself okay? Okay?" I said, we hand hands while the guard dragged me away, we walked away, I have to go home and let the kid's know.

Elisabeth P.O.V.

We walked out of the train to Terra Nova, we have to go and Jim and Alex will come after us.

"They said that they would be on this train" Maddy said worrying about Jim and Alex, ever since she heard about Alex calling and trying to get away with us she was very worried but very happy.

"They'll be here Maddy, just keep your voice down, it's all planed out, don't worry." I said.

"Yeah, step one Dad beaks out of a maximum security facility and Alex get's away from a maximum security military base without anyone seeing them, step two they break into a maximum security facility… piece of cake" Josh said as we walked to the check in lines for Terra Nova.

Alex P.O.V.

I was in the train to the gate to Terra Nova, Mom, Maddy and Josh will be there, later Dad will come with Zoe, we have to be careful to not get any attention and I have to be careful to not be spotted by anyone of the military I know or be spotted while going through a part that is restricted, the door of the train opened and I walked out, I carried my real ID with me with the Shannon name under my clothing and my fake ID was visible, I looked around and saw Kara and… Josh, I smiled and walked to the, Josh walked away from her.

"Kara" I said, she turned around and smiled.

"Alex, you're okay" she said, relieved, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, i will miss you, you're my best friend, heh I hope you didn't get another best friend in these 2 years" she laughed a little.

"Of course not! You are and will be my best friend, now go! Lead a wonderful life along with your family, good luck" she said, is smiled and hugger her.

"You know I still can't get used to it, to see you and Josh together, it's awkward" we laughed.

"Go!" she said, I smiled at her one last time and left, I went to the check in, I showed the woman my ID and I passed. I looked around and saw them, Dad was walking to them, Maddy saw him and hugged him, I smiled but saw the guard looking at them, another guard talked to him, he looked at Dad then at me, damn!

I was behind them quite a bit, Maddy looked behind but didn't see me, I saw Josh and smiled while passing a lot of people, but made sure nobody of the guards would be too suspicious of me, I want to surprise Josh. Mom and Dad exchanged backpacks, so Dad saw them too. I was right next to Josh, I took his hand, he jumped a little and looked at me, I smiled at him, his eyes were wide.

"Alex…" he said silently, Mom, Dad and Maddy also looked, I smiled at them.

"Alex, you made it!" Maddy said, she wanted to hug me but is topped her.

"Don't, they might get more suspicious, don't make it obvious now walk further" I said and let go of his hand, I walked a little slower, Josh nodded and turned around.

"Whatever happens, keep moving. Go… Go!" Dad said, he walked a little slower alongside me, a guard stopped us.

"Sir, I need you and the girl to step out of the line" the man said, me and Dad followed him. "You two have been seen in restricted areas" he said

"Oh sorry, I took a wrong turn" Dad said

"Someone gave me wrong directions because I'm here alone" I said, I looked behind the man, Josh and Maddy were hesitating.

"I have already been trough security" Dad said, I nodded.

"Me to, go ask the lady at the check in" I said.

"I need to check your bag and do a record scan" the man said, Josh walked through the portal, another man came to help the guy.

"Any problems here?" he asked.

"I told you I have already been cleared!" I said, Maddy went through the portal.

"This is ridiculous. You must have made a mistake." Dad said, Mom turned and looked at us.

"Sir I need to know what you were in restricted area." The man asked.

"Just answer the question" the second man said, Mom looked at us one last time and walked through the portal.

"You two will have to come with me now" the guard said, I glanced at Dad, he did the same, we nodded very faintly at each other and turned around, one guard for Dad, one for me. The guard put his hand on my shoulder and I hit him, Dad did the same, I took his gun and ran along with Dad who also took a gun too.

"Hey! Stop those two!" someone shouted, me and Dad ran full speed, a guard tried to stop Dad but he hit him. Then one of the men grabbed me stopping me, Dad ran through the portal I turned around and hit him in his nose, breaking it, he fell to the ground and I ran at the portal. As I passed trough he portal I took a deep breath, I saw Dad lying on the ground, I fell to my knees then on my side taking deep breaths holding on to the gun. It was so bright.

"They're going into shock, CO2 infuse now!" someone shouted.

"Guns!" someone shouted, I immediately pointed the gun to them, there were more guns pointed at me and Dad, why are we the ones always getting in trouble? I put down the gun and held my hand in the air, still taking deep breaths.

"Check the bag for more weapons!" a man shouted, I looked at the bag, a guard held a knife to the bag, my eyes widened as I stood up and ran to the backpack.

"No!" I shouted, Dad hit the man while me, Mom, Josh and Maddy ran to Zoe, she was in the bag. Dad came to us.

Mom opened the bag and took out Zoe, Dad held his hand out to make them lower their weapons.

Chapter one of my first Terra Nova fan fiction is done, hope you like it :3

I don't own Terra Nova

Well, tell me what you think of it and read, vote, comment/ review =D

BloodyMoonX XD


	2. First day part 1

Alex P.O.V.

We were walking through the jungle, and it's beautiful. I hear a woman talk trough a radio to someone.

"You heard right, three, an adult male, a teenage girl and a 5 year old girl" the woman said.

"Copy that Lutenant Washington" the voice on the radio said, so she's a Lutenant.

Maddy and Zoe were walking in front of me and Josh, Zoe has grown so much.

"We missed you" I looked at Josh and smiled.

"I missed you guys too" he smiled, Maddy looked back at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"How was school work?" I asked her, her eyes began to shine, I giggled. She hasn't changed.

"You really had to bring that us didn't you?" Josh asked, I nodded.

"That's a good question, it's going really well, how about you? Did they let you finish physics at the military school?" she asked me, I nodded.

"Yeah, they did, but they still trained me as a solder. I don't know, they could have send me to a home or a foster family, but they send me to a military school, and they _made_ me finish my studies and I even had to do extra." It was weird, they gave me more stuff to do and extra hard training.

"Was it hard?" Josh asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, I got the hardest things to do, other got 1 to 2 hours shooting, I got 5." He snorted.

"They had hopes for you." He said.

"Yeah and it paid off." I said.

"You did great back there sweetie" Dad said, I smiled.

"Thanks" Mom looked at us worried.

"What did she do?" she asked in that English accent I missed, I really missed my family.

"Well, she took out a guard, and took his gun, then we made a run for it!" he said, Mom looked at us in disbelieve.

"Oh, one got me and I broke his nose" I said, laughing a little, Mom looked at me in disbelieve.

"Good going Alex!" Dad sad.

"Jim!" Mom said sternly.

"What?" Dad asked, we laughed.

"Jim, do you think that they will let you sit out your time?" Mom asked, I looked at Dad.

"Well, I hope not. I'm not scheduled to be released for another 85 million years" Dad said, I laughed.

"Don't worry I'll visit you" he smiled at me.

"I hope so, It's gonna get boring" Mom rolled her eye.

"You two always joke around don't you?" I and Dad laughed.

I walked back next to Josh "Are those clouds?" Zoe asked, Josh was carrying her. I looked at her.

"Yeah Zoe, they're clouds" I said, she kept looking at them.

"They're so bright" she said, me and Dad looked at each other, we were gone for 2 years and I was hoping that she still remembered us.

"Hey, um… Zoe? I know we were gone a long time but… you remember us… right?" she looked at us, then the earth began to shake, and you could hear a cry from a… dinosaur, wow it's so… frightening. We all duck and looked around, the military rubbed off on me, I wish I had a gun to feel a little more safe. There was another cry, it sounds so close.

"Allosaur, switch to sonic, just keep moving" a solder said, but he looked to be a little more important, since he ordered a solder around.

"Allaosur, is that a carnivorous type?" Josh asked, I smirked.

"Yup!" I said popping the 'P'.

"Uh… were getting close" he said while we walked further.

We walked into a part that was a little more open, a rover drove past us, you could see them at the military base too.

"Hey, welcome to Terra Nova" a solder said driving by. There was a big wooden fence that looked ready to crash down if a big T-Rex would pass by or something even bigger. But it looked good, there were watchtowers and soldiers to keep guard along with big sonic guns. Another rover drove past.

"Welcome!" he said. The wooden gates rose up and we walked inside, we stood in front of a bog sort of hose, the doors opened and a man walked outside, I think this might be Commander Taylor, they thought us a lot at the Military. He walked to the balcony and looked at everyone.

"Citizens of 2149! I'm Commander Nathaniel Taylor, but you probably already know that. Congratulation, each one of you is taken a first step just as I did 7 years ago, toward a new beginning. Together, we are at the dawn of a new civilization. No pressure, the world you left behind fell victim to some of the basic instincts of our species. Greed, war, ignorance… we blew it. We destroyed out home. But we have been entrusted with a second chance, a chance to start over. A chance to get it right. Welcome to Terra Nova folks, welcome home." He said, I smiled and we all clapped, I already respect him. A solder walked to us.

"Taylor wants' to see you, your husband and the girl-" he said looking at me, oh I'm screwed. "-but not the other children." He finished. We followed him, I looked at Maddy, Josh and Zoe.

"We'll be right back." Mom and Dad said. We followed him and I immediately straightened my back and put my hand behind my back, we had to stand like this and walk like this at the Military. The man pointed to a open door and we walked inside. The woman on our way here was there too, Lutenant Washington, yes her.

"Dr. Elisabeth Shanon, a medical doctor, doctor in science and neurology, bacteriology and other ology's I can't even pronounce –" Mom interrupted him.

"Commander Taylor, i –" he interrupted her.

"What I don't get is that I also sais here that your husband is currently serving a six year lock away in Golad prison, and that your oldest daughter is at a Military school and yet… here they are. And with a third and fourth child in toe. What am I to make of this?" he asked.

"Look, um this was all my idea, okay? Elisabeth didn't even know." Dad said, Commander Taylor walked around his really cool desk, OMG I want one!

"Didn't she… a man doesn't escape from Golad prison without the help from the outside. Or maybe some help from the Military." He said, looking at me and Mom, I kept my cool, and I stood straight to show that I'm not afraid.

"Um…they weren't gonna let us bring Zoe or Alex here, so there was no other choice." Dad said.

"Law kept families with two children and you have a third and forth, you got coughed and you-" he turned to Dad "- took the fall, along with your daughter. The thing is really don't care about laws from another time. What I do care about is whether or not an individual is of use to this colony. A doctor and a solder we need, escape fugitive, not so much." He said.

"Commander Taylor all were looking for here is a fresh start. We just want to be a family again." Mom said.

"Well, Dr. Shannon we are pleased to have you. Lutenant Washington will show you to your kids and you older daughter will wait outside, I'm gonna have a private word with your husband, and later her." He said, me and Mom walked outside, I stayed at the door, I stood like one of the solders, they sometimes looked at me but didn't say anything. I saw one smiling a little.

"What?" I asked him, he looked at me.

"You were in military right?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yes, i finished it in two years but they wanted to keep me longer." He looked a little taken back.

"Two years? It normally takes 4 to 5 years" he said.

"They gave me special training, I had to do everything more and harder than the others." He nodded understanding.

"Then you must be good." He said, I nodded.

"I broke the record of most correct shots in one minutes." He smiled.

"Wow, did you do anything else?" he asked me, I nodded.

"I studied physics, they have me extra work every day. Were they this hard on you?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"Nope, only you" I sighed.

"I didn't catch your name." I said, he extended his hand to me.

"Mark Reynolds" he said with a smile.

"Alex Shannon" I said shaking his hand, we let go.

"You can come in now" Dad said, walking past.

"Well, se you around solder." I said, Mark smile and shook his head. I walked inside. Commander Taylor was sitting at his AWESOME desk! Oh, why don't I have one?!

"It says here that you finished your studies in physics and other things that I can't pronounce like you're your mother's ology's and that you finished the military training in two instead of 4 to 5 years." He said, I nodded.

"Yes sir" I said, he smiled.

"I also read that you are a prodigy, understanding a lot and being good at a lot of things, you even finished your studies of 6 years at the military." I nodded.

"They were very strict and I got more studies to do and finish earlier that the others." He nodded.

"I will give you a choice, you can be a solder here or a physics. I's your choice completely and I won't interfere." he said.

"Um… if it's okay, I would like to do both." He looked a little surprised.

"And why, if I may ask." He asked.

"Because, I love physics and I understand them, but I would also like to protect this colony, as you said in your speech it' a new start and we should all work together and make the best of it." He smiled at me.

"Very well. You will work at the physics department part time and also as a solder part time. I'm counting on you solder." He said, I smiled.

"Thank you Commander Taylor."

"Reynolds!" he called, Mark walked inside.

"Yes, Commander." He said.

"Take, miss Shannon here to her family and show them where they will be staying." Commander Taylor said, Mark nodded.

"yes, Commander. Will you please follow me, miss Shannon?" he asked, I nodded and followed.

"Good bye Commander." I sad and walked away. We walked down the stairs. "So, it's Miss Shannon ey?" he smiled.

"Just for now, so you gonna be a solder?" he asked.

"Yeah, but only part time, I'm gonna be a physics also, so you won't see me all the time." We walked to my family, Mom looked at me worried.

"What did he say?" she asked while we were on our way following Mark.

"Well, he gave me the choice to be a solder or a physic and I chose both. I'm gonna be a solder part time and a physics part time." Mom looked worried "Don't worry Mom, I'm gonna be fine." I said.

"Your quarters are here. The new quarters are over there. There is a PX down that way for supplies. Some of these unites are not finished and some haven't been painted yet. Here we are." he said, we looked to our left to see a little house.

"This Is ours?" Mom asked.

"If you need anything, just let us know." He said, I smiled.

"See you around solder." He smiled.

"See you around Miss Shannon." I smiled and ha walked away.

"Zoe come on" Mom said, we walked inside and it was beautiful. It was so bright and there was so much space.

"I get the room with the most windows!" Maddy shouted running into a room. Mom put Zoe down.

"I get first pick!" Josh said.

"Sais who?" Maddy asked.

"I'm the oldest." He said.

"Hey, I'm the oldest too!" I said walking into a room.

"Well, I'm 2 minutes older than you." He said, I pouted.

"No fair!"

"I can't believe they gave us the M7 model." Maddy said.

"I know, it's awesome!" I said, I walked into the living room that had a kitchen.

"It's not bad right? Throw some paint on the wall's… get a rug or something." Mom said.

"Do they have rugs here? You know a nice dino runner would be great down the hall way."

"Oh, a T-Rex would be nice, you know with the head still attached on it to scare other dinosaurs away." I said, they smiled and Mom turned back to Dad.

"Jim, we did the right thing didn't we? Coming here." Mom asked.

"Mommy, there is no room for me." Zoe said, I crouched down to her level.

"Don't worry Zoe, there is no room for me either."

"We'll figure something out sweetie." Dad said, she looked down. Dad looked at Mom "She doesn't know us." He stated.

"The last time you saw her, she was barely 3." Mom said, I looked at Dad and me smiled. Dad crouched down too.

"So, we need to find a bed for… oh what's your name again?" I brightened.

"Martha!" I sand, Dad smiled.

"Yeah, that was it!" Zoe shook her head. "So we need… oh no?" he asked.

"Persila, that's it!" I said. She shook her head again and laughed a little.

"Not Persila huh?" I asked she shook her head.

"Oh wait I got it! It's…. Zoe" is aid, she smiled and nodded.

Dad too her hand "Oh, well, hi Zoe, my name is Alfredo" Dad said.

"And I'm Margarithe." I said, Dad took her hand to shake it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, she laughed and took her hand away "What?" Dad asked.

"No it's not." She said, me and Dad looked at her.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, she looked at Dad.

"Daddy." She said, I smiled as Dad kissed her fore head, she turned to me.

"Alex." She said, I smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you so much Zoe." I said.

"Okay, so it's settled. Me and Zoe get one room and squeeze a bed in. And Alex and Josh are twins they can share a room." Maddy, said.

"Hey, let me see too!" I said following them, we looked around in the room. "You have a great room Zoe" I said, she smiled, I looked outside the window and saw something "Hey, Zoe. Wanna go outside? I think I saw something." She smiled and we went outside.

-Meanwhile-

"One big happy family, like nothing ever happened" Josh said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Elisabeth asked.

"I guess were suppose to just forget about the last years we had to fend for ourselves cause Dad was in jail."

"Josh!" Elisabeth said.

"That's enough!" Jim said.

"Admit it Mom it's his own damn fault! If he hadn't lost his cool and punched that cop he might have just gotten away with a fine and Alex wouldn't have been send to the Military! Have you even thought about that?!" Josh asked his father.

"Hey, were not gonna stand here and argue the past with you, pkay? We're starting over… as a family." Jim said.

"Zoe! Alex! Has anybody seen Zoe or Alex?" Maddy asked.

Alex P.O.V.

I looked up and saw a Brachiosaur, they're plant eaters. He was eating leafs off of a tree, I took a branch that was on the ground.

"Look Zoe." I said as I held the branch high, the Brachiosaur bend his neck down and took the branch eating it, I looked at Zoe who was smiling brightly "You take one" I said, she took a branch and I took her in my arms and held her higher. The Brachiosaur bend down again and took the branch, I held the branch a little more and the dino pulled us of the ground "Woah!" I said, Zoe laughed.

"Zoe! Alex!" Dad shouted. I let go and landed on the ground with Zoe in my arms, I put her down. Mom and Maddy bend down to Zoe's level and I looked up at the Dino as he ate the leaves and there were more coming. We took more branches and fed them to the dino as more people came to see them.

It was night, we squeezed a bed in mine and Josh's room, he was looking at pictures of him and Kara. Dad was standing at the door.

"Night." He said, Josh looked at him and went back to look at the pictures.

"Jup" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Night." I said and smiled at him, he smiled too and walked away.

Chapter 2 done!

Don't own Terra Nova, but I hope you guys like it! =D

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

REVIEW!

BloodyMoonX XD


	3. First day part 2

Alex P.O.V.

I woke up this morning to dinosaur roaring in the distance, and let me tell you it's far better than a alarm clock, we still have one but I'm not a fan. The last time I threw it out of the window hitting a soldier who was running, he got a concussion…

I stood up and saw that Josh was still sleeping, I took some clothing and went to take a shower, I was the first one up, dad was sleeping on the couch. I took my showed and the rest of the family woke up too, everyone took a shower leaving Dad to be the last, heh, the solar panels can only heat up a part of the water, leaving the last part cold.

I took the glass with the light green/ blue, drink, I read what it is but I have been in the military for 2 years without any decent food, I want something better. Josh was looking at his glass like it was going to eat him and at this moment I think it will.

"You tell me this is all we can have in the next 3 days?" Josh asked.

"Did you not ready any of the literature they gave us? Real food has all these enzymes our body's aren't used to yet, besides it's really not that bad." She said, I took a gulp of it… OMG…

"Sweet mother of anything that's holy! This is great!" I said drinking it, Josh looked at me like I just grew another head, or it's gonne happen any second.

"How can you drink that?" he asked, I looked at him.

"I have been in the military for 2 years without a decent meal, this is heavenly compared to that!" I said "But I would like real food…" I said, I looked at Maddy and smiled, she had a mustache from the green/ blue heavenly drink.

"I really don't want to go to orientation." Zoe said as Mom put a shirt on her.

"Mommy has a brand new job she has to go to. And Maddy and Josh are also going." Mom said, Maddy and Josh turned to me.

Dad walked into the living room.

"You guys used up all hot water, thanks." He said, with a smile.

"No, the solar panels can only heat up so much at a time." Maddy said.

"Blame the sun if you want." Josh said, Maddy drank more of the green/ blue heavenly drink, and Dad pointed out her mustache.

"How come Alex doesn't have to go to Orientation?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, why?" Josh asked.

"What?" Dad asked, I sighed.

"I already saw everything I need to know at the military, I don't need to see it again, Commander Taylor asked me to look around and see what the other solders are doing and I'm going to go and see the physics department tomorrow. So today it's sightseeing." I said with a smiled, Josh rolled his eyes.

We prepared ourselves for the day, and left. We walked down the road and Dad looked confused.

"Umm.. Alex do you know where the Cloture department is?" Dad asked, I pointed behind us.

"A quarter mile that way, Dad." He nodded.

"You already know where it is?" he asked, I nodded.

"I read the literature and saw the map, I have memorized everything." He nodded.

"Okay, I'm off then." He said, I smiled. We stopped at the market.

"And you, no more wondering off, Okay?" Mom told Zoe who nodded. "I'll see you when I'm done. Have fun!" Mom told us and left, Zoe held Maddy's hand.

"No way!" Maddy said, I looked at the direction Maddy was looking at, it was the Probe. Maddy walked to it.

"I can't believe it"

"Believe what? What is it?" Josh asked.

"You've got to be joking. It's the probe! You know, the one they send through when they first discovered the time fracture. How can you not know that?" she asked him.

"I was having a life Maddy. The only one who could know this and still have a life is Alex, but she was gone for 2 years." Josh said. Zoe walked to the Probe and looked at the names that were carved in.

"It wasn't that bad…." I grinned" I was the best in class." Josh rolled his eyes and smiled, he could never be mad at me.

"No one know at first how far back the fracture went or even where it led to. They send this back so that you know, they could find it however many millions of years later." She said.

"Only they never did." I finished, Maddy nodded with a smile.

"Huh?" Josh asked.

"That's how they knew that they were with a new time stream." Maddy said

"Whatever." Josh said.

"Whatever? Okay, Josh you do realize that if we were in the same time stream then, something like I don't know, stepping on a butterfly could change everything. Like for example, us never been born." She said.

"Can I scratch my name on it like everybody else?" Zoe asked, I smiled.

"Go ahead Zoe, mark it." I said, Zoe began to scratch her name on it.

"I'm going. I have to do some sightseeing and I want to see if I can get some real food." I said walking away.

"I'm coming too!" Josh said running to me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Maddy asked Josh.

"To get some real food with Alex, I'm starving." He said.

"What about orientation?" Maddy asked.

"I'll explore along with Alex, Maddy." He said walking away with me.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him! Look after Zoe!" I shouted as we walked away.

"Finally, let's go find something real to eat." Josh said, I nodded.

"You know you're gonna get in trouble, right?" I asked him, he looked at me.

"Whatever." He said, I smirked and looked around the marked we entered. I was a black fruit and pointed at it.

"Is this edible?" I asked the woman at the stand, she smiled and nodded.

"Are you two new?" she asked, I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we don't really know anything yet and I was wondering how much it costs." Mom and Dad gave us a little money. The woman shook her head.

"Oh, no you don't have to pay. Take it, it's a welcome gift." She said smiling, I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and took the fruit "Bye." I said, she waved.

"Bye." Me and Josh walked away.

"How do you always do that?" he asked, back at home I could get us free lunch at school.

"Smile!" I said smiling brightly, he laughed and too the fruit.

"How should we eat it?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Don't know, but I don't think the shell part is edible." I said as Josh tried to bite into the fruit. We heard someone laugh a little, we looked to the source of the laughter and it was a girl, she had brown wavy hair.

"So this is funny to you? That's how you get off, making fun of the new people trying to eat fruit?" Josh asked, the girl walked to us.

"Give me." She said holding her hand to us, Josh gave her the fruit. She walked over to a pole with a hard bamboo basis and hit the fruit at it. She then opened the fruit and gave it back to me and Josh.

"Thanks!" I said and took the fruit, me and Josh took a bite, hmm… it's so good.

"This is so good!" I said, taking another bite.

"Oah…" Josh said, looks like he doesn't really like it. I and the girl laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I promise." She said.

"I'll take your word for it." Josh said and we turned around.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked, I turned back.

"Josh." She looked at me, I smiled.

"Alex." She nodded.

"I'm Skye, fifth pilgrimage." She said holding out her hand to me, I shook it, she then held it out to Josh who also shook it. "So, you're a recruiter at the lottery." She said.

"Our Mom was recruited so we all had to come." Josh said, I nodded.

"Yeah."

"So, you guys are…"

"Twins." Me and Josh said at the same time, we looked at each other and smiled.

"This is freaky." She said, I smiled at her.

"You have no idea."

"Those people count themselves lucky." Skye said, me and Josh were silent "You both left somebody behind." She said, I nodded.

"So what's there to do around here anyways?" Josh asked, I smiled and looked at Skye.

"Well, depends on how close to the edge you like to walk." She said walking away. Me and Josh looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's go." He said, I nodded. We walked out of the market following Skye.

"Josh, Alex" Dad said as we passed him.

"Dad." Josh said.

"You're supposed to be at orientation, what are you doing?" Dad asked Josh, we looked at each other. Dad saw Sky and sighed "Josh, this is not how you start your first day, would you excuse my son please, there's somewhere he has to be." Dad said pointing at the direction of the orientation. "Let's go." he said, Josh turned around. "Hey, I told you-"

"You can't just come back after all this time and start telling me what to do!" Josh said, I looked at him and Dad. He turned around "Let's go." He said walking away, I turned to Dad.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him." Dad nodded and I ran after Josh. We walked a little further in silence.

"So, how bad are things in 2149?" Skye asked.

"It's funny when the only thing you know is that it's normal, but coming here you realize how bad things have gotten." Josh said.

"Yeah, it somehow all seems lost." I said.

"I don't really remember much, I was just a kid when I left." Skye said, she looked at a house.

"Oh, this is my place." Skye said, me and Josh looked at the house. "Hey, guys! This are Josh and Alex, their new." She said, there was a guy and a girl.

"Welcome to Terra Nova, I'm Tasha. And that's Hunter." The girl named Tasha said putting a bowl down next to the guy Hunter.

"Hey, how ya doin freshmen?" Hunter asked throwing me and Josh a fruit, I caught it.

"So far so good." I said smiling at them, they smiled back.

"So this all you guys place?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, us and one other guy, Max."

"And your parents?" Josh asked.

"Mine live just up that way, why?" Hunter asked.

"I mean, it's your own place. Aren't you only like 16?" Josh asked.

"So, we work, we have jobs." Tasha said.

"Yeah, here you gotta grow up real quick." Hunter said.

"And you got the whole Taylor welcome speech didn't you? New down of civilization." Sky said, I laughed a little. Josh jumped a little as a guy put a hand on his shoulder.

"How was your office sweetheart?" Hunter asked the guy who walked past me and Josh.

"Not bad. Finished the hydro termite today." The guys aid looking at us "Who are the freshmen?" he asked looking at me and Josh.

"Name is Josh." Josh said, he looked at me.

"Alex." I said.

"Max, glad to meetcha." He said turning around to the others "So hot, who's up for a little OTG?" he asked them, Sky cheered.

"Okay, we'll meet you guys at the usual, in 20." Skye said, they nodded, Tasha turned to us.

"OTG on your first day, I mean that's gotta be a record." She said and walked away. Skye took me and Josh with her.

-Meanwhile-

"Just give him some time, he'll get around, you already get along with Alex well." Elisabeth said to her husband Jim.

"I just worry about them that's all. Together they have a neck for finding trouble, especially Alex." Jim said, Elisabeth laughed a little.

"Yeah, remember when she was small, she crawled through the ventilation system and got stuck?" Jim laughed too.

"Yeah, she always got into the weirdest situations." They laughed.

"I just hope they don't get into trouble" Jim said, his wife nodded.

"I hope so too."

Chapter 3 done!

I don't own Terra Nova!

Hehehe, there is a surprise in the next chapter. Nobody will expect to see his P.O.V…. But who is it?

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

REVIEW!

BloodyMoonX XD


	4. First day part 3

Alex P.O.V.

"Where are we going?" Josh asked as we followed Skye.

"Stay close." Skye whispered as we ran to the fence. She looked at us.

"Okay." Josh said, Skye looked at the fence.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Out there? You're kidding right?" he asked her, Skye laughed.

"Only way to find out is to come with us." She said rolling under the fence "There, big deal. You two coming or not?" she asked running through the bushes, I looked at Josh, he crouched down and looked at me, I sighed.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Of course, I got to keep an eye on you." He smiled as I rolled down as well and we ran after Skye. We ran behind a bush and saw Skye, Tasha, Hunter and Max at a rover.

"Skye, come on! Were about to leave without you!" Max said, we walked to the rover.

"Get ready to go OTG freshmen." Hunter said, Josh looked at Skye.

"What's OTG?" he asked her.

"outside The Gates." I said, Skye looked at me.

"Yeah, you're right." She said and we walked to the rover and hopped in. We drove for a while and stopped near a cliff, we walked to a pit that was a waterfall.

"Keep up!" I told Josh, he was behind me and Skye.

"I' trying." Josh said.

"You seem to have done this more often." Sky stated looking at me.

"Yeah, I was send to a military school and had to do all kinds f terrains." She nodded.

"So, you're a solder?"she asked me, I shook my head.

"Part time." She looked at me confused. "I'm also a physics, Taylor let me be and physics and a solder. Tomorrow I'm suppose to go the physics department." She nodded.

"So you're smart?" she asked, I smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't want to bore people and talk normally.' She laughed.

"That's how you knew what OTG meant." She said, I nodded.

"Yup!"

*sound of a dinosaur, don't know how to write that*

Josh and I looked at the forest, it sounded far thought.

"It's just a howler, sounds a lot worse than they actually are." Skye said taking off her shirt, Josh looked at her, I hit him in his side.

"What are you gonna stand there and watch." She asked jumping off of the cliff, I looked down and smiled at Josh.

"I'm off!" I said jumping after her, with my cloths still on.

"Alex!" Josh shouted, I splashed into the water and laughed, Skye saw me and we looked up to see Josh land in the water. He came out of the water and I smiled at him.

"That was fun!" I said, he nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Think that was fun? You guys wanna see something really cool?" Skye asked, I nodded.

"Yeah!" I said.

"All right, come on!" she said swimming away, me and Josh followed. We walked out of the little came and followed a stream.

"This way! Check it out!" Skye said looking at a rock "Found it when we were exploring!" she said, I looked at the rock, it had… calculations. Thos were calculations for…

"There are more over there." She said, I looked at the rock wall and saw more, I walked to it very fast, I want to see if I'm right, Josh and Skye followed.

"What is it? Looks like some kind of geometry." Josh said.

"I think they're equations, but I can't be sure. I can't make heads or tails of it." Skye said, Josh rubbed his finger over it, I followed the lines with my hand.

"Who did this?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, but why do it on a bunch of rocks?" Skye asked.

"It doesn't make any sense, it looks like it's been here for a while." Josh said.

"Alex, do you know something?" Josh asked, me I looked at them, Skye was looking at me too.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well what is it?" Skye asked, I looked at the calculations.

"These are calculations. The person who made them wants to do something big." I said.

"Do you know what the BIG thing is?" Josh asked, I looked down.

"No"

"Have you told Taylor about this place?" Josh asked Skye, while I looked at the calculations again.

"No, were not even suppose to be out here. This whole area is off limits. It's like Taylor doesn't want anyone to know about this. Umm… you two won't tell anybody about this, right?" Sky asked, I looked at her. "You promise?" she asked us, we nodded "Good." She said walking away, Josh followed her. I looked at the calculations again, it's beautiful. The one who made them must be really smart to try and find a way for the portal to go both ways.

"Both way's huh?" I asked and stood up, I took one last look at the calculations and followed Josh and Skye.

? P.O.V.

I walked over the cliff I once drew the some calculations, I walked over the edge and looked down. There were 3 teenagers. A boy and two girls, one of the girls and the boy were looking at my calculations and talking about what it could be, I smirked. It's not that easy kid's. But my eye coughed the other girl, she looked at my calculations with wide eyes… knowing eyes.

"Alex, do you know something?" the guy asked, the girl named Alex looked at them.

"Yeah." She said, my eyes narrowed at her. How can she know what they mean? Did Home Plaza send her.

"Well, what is it?" the other girl asked, _Alex_ looked back at my calculations.

"These are calculations. The person who made them wants to do something big." She said, yes what I'm trying to do is BIG.

"Do you know what the BIG thing is?" the guy asked, Alex looked down.

"No" she answer, I smirked. She does know what I'm trying to do. She just doesn't want to say anything. The other girl and the guy talked on, Alex looked at all the calculations, she seems to be trying to solve them, it isn't that easy my dead. Alex and the guy promised the other girl that they won't tell anything about this to anyone, they walked away except Alex, she looked at the calculations once more.

"Both way's huh?" she asked silently, I grinned at her. She's a smart one. She went after the other two. She's interesting, very interesting.

Alex P.O.V.

After we went swimming we went into the jungle.

"It's not here Skye."

"Were already close Max. Trust me." Skye said.

"It's been over a week." Hunter said.

"Here." Skye said taking some bushes and placing them away, Hunter helped her. It looked like some sort of pot to make something. "How we do?" Skye asked. Hunter crouched down in front of the _thing_.

"Could use a couple more days maybe but, yeah it's not bad." he said, he took a cup and put some on it, he gave it to Skye, who gave it to Josh.

"Hey, have a taste." She said, Josh took the cup and drank a little.

"Uargh…" he said beginning to cough, we laughed.

"That, that is moonshine." Sky said, i looked at the cup.

"Can I have a taste?" I asked, Josh gave me the cup. It was good, wow.

"It's good." I sad with a smile, Josh looked at me like I was crazy.

"She's tougher that you are." Max said, Josh rolled his eyes.

"That's what military teaches you, anyways, what Is it made of?" he asked Skye, I looked at her.

"We call the fruts. You know as in part fruit part nut." Sky said.

"Looks like we need a restock." Hunter said.

"Why don't you guys go grab some fresh and Me, Josh and Alex are going to do the cutting." Sky said, the other left and me, Josh and Skye were left to cut the fruts. Josh looked at what is left of once a living creature and trend to us.

We started talking while cutting the fruts. Josh was cutting the fruit.

"What is this?" he asked, I looked at the knife he was using, but it was something different.

"Oh, it's the point from a slasher tail, the males all have them" Skye said.

"Sharp." Josh said, I nodded.

"Yeah, you should see their teeth." We looked at Skye "Don't worry, they mostly hunt at night."

"Haha, yeah, mostly?" he asked drinking more of that stuff, he gave it to me, I took it and drank too, it's so good. I wanted to give it to Skye but she refused.

"Oh, no thanks" she said, I shrugged and got back to the fruts.

"Hey, uh…. Sorry about what happened … the whole thing with our Dad." Josh said, I looked at him.

"You two don't get along?" she asked.

"Were just really different, that all." Josh said, I looked at Skye who looked at me, I rose a eyebrow, she nodded and turned back to him. "I mean he can go from zero to infinity in no second flat. You saw how out of shape he got. 'That' snot how you start your first day Josh' 'Oh, excuse me miss, my son has somewhere to be'" Josh repeated Dad. I laughed a little along with Skye. "He's lecturing me about rules, he broke every rule in the books to get here." He said.

"I know he's like the kind of guy who shows up in a new place and he' like oh I'm gonna ditch orientation and for a swim with a bunch of people I barely know. Right? " Skye asked, I laughed "Yeah, you guys are pretty different" she said, we laughed.

"Exactly!" I said, Josh looked at me.

"You're not better either!" he said, I gave him a wake hurt look.

"That hurt me greatly my dear brother, you broke my heart!" I said dramatically, we laughed after that. The other came back and we put the fruits into the _thing_. We heard a roar in the distance, it sounds close and different from the rest of the roaring I have heard.

"What was that?" Josh asked, they looked a little uneasy.

"Probably just a Howler." Hunter said. I don't think that was a Howler.

"Yeah, a Howler." Tasha said.

"It's getting late, we should go." Skye said.

"I don't think that was a Howler." I said silently, Josh looked at me a little worried.

We left the device there hidden and walked back to the rover.

-Meantime-

"You wanted to see me?" Jim asked Commander Taylor.

"Shannon come on in, we got a situation here. One of our rovers went missing, surveillance picked this up." Commander Taylor said showing him the surveillance video. "Couple of our kid's sneaking outside the perimeter."

"Josh, Alex…" Jim said, gripping his head.

"We have tried to reach the rover over ht e past half hour, no response." One of Commander Taylors men said.

"If we don't get to them pretty quick, something else might. They have a solder with them, but we still need to be quick, she's never been in that terrain." Commander Taylor said walking outside.

Alex P.O.V.

"Damn it! The power cells are gone! Our transport's dead." Max said while Hunter looked at the rover.

"Okay, then we have to call somebody. We have to tell them that we're out here." Tasha said.

"Did you hear what he said? It's dead, that means there is no radio." Hunter said

"It's too far t walk, we'll nevr make it back before dark." Skye said. I looked at the side and saw another rover.

"Guys, there's another rover." I said, they looked at it.

"That's a sixer vehicle." Max said.

"What's a sixer?" Josh asked, as Skye went to it.

"Wait, where are you going?" Max asked.

"Guys step back."

"Skye no! I'm not going over there!" Tasha said, as we ALL walked over to the sixer vehicle. Crossing some water. "You can't trust a sixer"

"Whatever Tasha, I'll handle this. Hello! Were not armed, we just want to talk! We stuck out here without power cells!" Josh stopped her.

"Skye, look blood."

"You guys, I got em. The cell's are all here." We heard a roar from a dinosaur. It sounds too close for comfort.

"Slasher, go!" they shouted, we ran to the sixer vehicle and opened the door, a man was still in there.

"Get away from me!" he shouted.

"Come on man, please!" Hunter said, I walked closer.

"We won't hurt you, we just want to get in there, were all going to protect each other, even if you're a sixer or not." He looked at me then at Skye who was next to me.

"H-h-h hey , I remember you, Drake right? It's me Skye"

"Skye" he said and looked back at me, I smiled and he nodded "Alright. Get in." We stepped into the rover and closed the door right on time, because a Slasher jumped out of the bushes and hit the rover, making it shake violently. They tried to make the rover work, but they need a code, I turned to the sixer.

"Hey, Drake right? How do you get this thing to work?" I asked him, he looked at me.

It's dead, power converter got crushed by a Slasher tail." He said, I saw the Slasher walking around the rover and looking inside,I looked around and saw a box, I opened it. Oh yeah baby!

"I found weapons!" is aid giving the other a weapon too. The rover shook more, I looked up along with Josh, a Slasher was on the roof, he looked down to us and wanted to eat Josh but Skye closed the little opening and I sighed relieved. I took the gun and sat down looking outside, there was only one now.

After a while more came, they were making a weird sound, they must be group hunters then, I'f I'm not mistake then they are calling more of them.

"Why does it keep making that noise?" Tasha asked, I sighed.

"They're calling others, that's a special signal that sais that they should gather here. Soon there will be more of them." I said, Tasha looked a little panicked.

"Were trapped!" Tasha shouted.

"Tasha look at me!" I shouted, she looked at me "Everything will be fine." She seemed to calmed down just a little bit.

"What about the radio? Can we get it to work with all the converters?" Josh asked.

"It might work there is a radio hooked to a converter it might work." The sixer said, Hunder and Tasha looked for it.

"Got it!" Hunter said taking the radio "Can anybody hear this? Terra Nova come in."

"I copy that, people identify yourself." It was Commander Taylor, I smiled.

"Commander Taylor! Were stuck in a rover outside the perimeters." Hunter said.

"Is your rover operational Hunter?"

"The sixers took our power cell's –argh!" a Slasher hit the rover, another smashed his tail on the rover I took my gun and began shooting.

"It's 3 maybe more!" Hunter said while we were shooting.

"80 meters-" another Slasher hit the rover making the radio fall to the ground. Josh took the radio and I began to shoot again, I didn't hear anything as I was shooting.

It got silent as all the Slashers were gone, we couldn't see any of them.

"Do you think they left?" Josh asked, I shook my head.

"I don't think so, they're probably only hiding and waiting." I said.

"We should run while we still can." Tasha said.

"Run for what?" Max asked.

"Terra Nova!"

"It's 5 click away, Tasha we'll never make it." Hunter said.

"We have weapons and and and anything is better than sitting and-"

"You don't know how many are out there and we don't have enough ammunition!"

"Hey, guy's I might be a fresh but I have been in the military and right now we have to wait! Commander Taylor is on his way!" I shouted.

"It could take them hours to find us!" Tasha shouted..

"WE have enough amo to hold them a little while longer!" Josh shouted.

"OMG He doesn't even know what he's talking aboutè They can smell his blood! They can smell his blood8 They can smell his blood! They're gonna come back! Were not gonna make it!" Tash took a gun and ran out of the rover.

"Tasha! Tasha! Tasa!" everybody shouted trying to stop her, but she was already gone, damn it!

I was looking outside it was quiet, I saw the rover and turned to Skye "Skye, sey we run to the rover how much will it take to install the power cell? Are they usable?" I asked her, she turned to Max who took the power cell and looked at it.

"This one I completely drained, the other two are half charged." Max said.

"If we cover you, how fast do you think you can get those power cells installed?" I asked him.

"Maybe 5 – 10 minutes" he said, I sighed and looked outside.

"I say we make a run for our rover, pu the power cells in ti and make a run for it." I said.

"I'm with her" Skye said, I looked at the others and we began to pack up the stuff we need, power cells, guns.

"We can do this guys." I said.

"You're good at taking charge." I looked at Skye and smiled.

"The military changes a person and makes us do things and thin differently about stuff. Taking charge should be one of them, this situations is different and I don't think I'm such a good leader." I said.

"Are you kidding? You calmed down Tasha the first time, you saw a chance and found the weapons, you take charge and fight along with us. You're a good leader." Max said, Hunter nodded, I smield at them.

"Thanks guy, come on we have to go." I said as we looked outside. "How is It looking Josh?" I asked him.

"We got a clean run to the vehicle" he said, I nodded.

"Were clear on this side." Skye said, I nodded.

"My side too." Hunter said, I nodded.

"Alright people, stay together. We all set." I said.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, maybe we should just stay here." Hunter said.

"Hunter we can't stay here." Josh said.

"Just take it easy ma, look if Slashers are gonna try and eat any of us it won't be you" Max said.

Out of nowhere a Slasher pushed open the little pieces of the rover and bit Hunter dragging him out while we were shooting, I went after them along with Skye and Josh, Hunter was on the ground and a Slasher was chewing on his leg trying to get it off, we began shooting.

The Slasher tried to hit us with his tail, I pushed Josh back and got hit by its tail "Argh!" I shouted gripping my shoulder, it's tail hit my shoulder cutting a litter of my neck too, I was bleeding but not majorly. I kept shooting along with Josh and Skye. The Slasher jumped away, I got up and walked to Hunter, Josh and Max brought him to the rover and sat him down he can't go on like this.

"You guys go! Me and Skye will stay here and protect him! Go!" I said, they nodded and ran for it, me and Skye were with Hunter. More and more Slashers were coming, me and Skye were shooting them.

"I'm out!" Skye shouted, I looked at her and shot the next Slasher, I saw Max getting hit by a Slasher. Josh got him to the rover but there were too many, my gun stopped too "Damit!" I said "I'm out" I said? Skye looked at me, there were more and more Slashers coming, then we saw rover coming our way, me and Skye stood up and looked at the upcoming rovers, the Slashers were retreating.

I threw away the gun and helped Hunter over to the others, I saw a Slasher behind Josh, Dad saw it too "Josh!" I shouted, Josh duck and Dad shot the Slasher making him run away. Skye ran over to Max, other solder she helped Hunter into the trailer, I sighed relieved and walked over to Josh.

"Alex!" he said, i looked at the wound and saw that my clothes were covered in blood, looks like the wound's deeper that I thought "We have to get you to Mom!" he said, I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I said, but I did feel a little giddy.

"Alex you okay?" Dad asked, I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said, he shook his head."

No you're not, you have a deep wound, Elisabeth's gonna be worried" Dad said.

We arrived at the colony and I got out "I heared what you did there." I turned around, it was Commander Taylor.

"Comander, I'm sorry I couldn't protect them better." I said, he shook his head.

"Skye told me what you did, taking charge and protecting them good job solder." He said and smiled I smiled back and walked to Mom, Dad and Josh. Mom let go of Josha with one hadn and hugged me too, Dad soon joined.

"I'm sorry" Josh said. I'm a solder I have to do these things.

I felt a little more giddy now, Mom saw it and then saw the wound "Get her inside, she has lost too much blood, she's getting pale." Mom said, I nodded and followed inside slowly. I thin this will be a scar.

Chapter 4 done!


	5. First encounter

Alex Pov.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, as soon as i remembered what happened again my eyes shot open and i was on my feet looking around. I was in the forest, I gritted my teeth and looked at the ground. When I stood up something fell to the ground with a piece of paper.

It was a gun, I took the piece of paper and read it.

Dear Alex

As a new member of our military team you will do the same test as any new recruit, a survival test. You're about 7 clicks from the colony, go to the south and if you're not back in 3 day's we will presume you're dead.

We hope you survive thought, it would be a shame to lose a new member especially a _girl_!

Good luck, the guys

P.S.

Commander Taylor told us to bring you there.

My eye twitched as I read the little note.

"Commander Taylor told them to bring me 7 clicks from the colony?! Is he against me?! I'm going to kill the idiots when I get back!" I said glaring around.

"I can't believe they knocked me out." I grumbled remembering the past few days.

Flashback

It was an ordinary day, Mom was painting the house in a yellow color. Dad was helping and Zoe was picking out a plant for her room. Josh came home from work and Maddy is helping Mom while acting smart. Me, I was at Commander Taylor's office.

"Alex, as a new recruit the others will test you" he said and I nodded. We learned about this back at the Military school I had to go to, I was the only girl but I was treated the same. I did get a separate toilet, shower and room.

"They will leave you outside in the jungle somewhere and you will have to get back." I nodded and later went home.

It got a little tricky when I told mom and dad but they somehow got over it. I had to help some physics with some formulas and some repairs with some new guns. Afterwards I went home.

"I'm home!" I called as I walked into our new partly yellow house. I stopped as I saw dad at the counter taking stuff for dinner.

"Hey Alex, how was your day?" he asked me, I put my bag away and sat down next to Josh on the couch.

"Great, what are you doing?" I asked him, he looked lost.

"Making dinner" he said and Zoe came out of her room with the bug eating plant.

"Daddy, can I feed my plant a bug now?" she asked him, he turned to her looking stressed.

"Not now sweetie" he said and Zoe went back into her room and now Maddy walked over to him.

"Dad-" he turned around.

"Not now sweetie!" he said and closed his eyes for a second taking a breath. I pocked Josh to look at dad and we snickered. "What is it sweetie?" he asked Maddy looking t the food in front of him.

"How do you know… if a boy likes you?" Dad froze and turned to Maddy.

"Can't, doesn't, what boy? You're only 16!" he said and Maddy took the vegetable from his hand.

"You know, never mind! Do you want me to start on dinner? Yeah?" she asked him and he let her take over.

"Yes" me and Josh snickered and Josh returned to his little computer.

"Welcome back to the family, dad" he said and dad looked at him while I did the same.

"What about me?" I asked him, he looked at me and frowned.

"You're back too" he said and I frowned thinking I should have some fun.

"But you only welcomed him back!" I said frowning and he sighed.

"Don't start this again!" he said and I giggled hugging him.

"I have to tease you a little, lil bro!" I said and he frowned.

"I'm older!" he said and I pointed a finger up to make a statement.

"Only by two minutes!" I said and he rolled his eyes. I turned to Maddy and walked over to her while she was cutting the vegetables.

"Well well well, my little sister has a crush!" I said with a grin, luckily dad was in another room to do something else. She froze and turned to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said and I giggled.

"I have seen you at survival training today" I sang and she froze, I heard Josh snicker. "Somebody knew where north was and a certain solder looked interested" she turned to me.

"He did?!" she asked with hopevand turned back to dinner "I mean, somebody did? Well, I don't care" she said and I giggled.

"Oh you do care," I got closer" and I approve of him" I whispered the last part because dad walked into the room.

"What are you two doing?" he asked me and I smiled at him.

"Nothing, just talking!" I said and walked to Zoe's room.

"Let's feed your plant a bug Zoe!" I said and Zoe ran up to me with the plant. And I took out a little container with bugs in it, Zoe smiled.

"These are bugs that you can feed the plant, you can have these and you can only give the plant one each day, otherwise he will get fat" I whispered the last part and she giggled.

I shoved her how to pick up the bug and she did the same and she fed the plant a bug. She loved it.

The next day

We hard that 3 men were attacked and a group was send out to find them and get them back. I was left home, no mission for me until I get set out I guess. Later that day they came back and it seems that it was an unknown species that attacked them.

It was noon and I was on my way home, I have to be at a safe place. I rounded a corner and felt something hit the back of my head. I blacked out.

End flashback.

I sighed remembering the day, the idiots chose the best day to leave me with dangerous dinosaurs. It just got interesting at the lab and I could have gone on a mission but it has to be with my group. This explains the behavior from the past days too. I was heading to the south, the direction of the colony.

RUSTLE

I stopped and turned around pointing the gun at a bush that was rustling. I pointed it at the bush and was about to fire as I figure emerged from the bush. My eyes narrowed at the guy, dad told me about the Sixers and I have to be careful because they want to kill Commander Taylor.

He stopped in his tracks and looked me over, he seemed to be amused by the way his lips twitched up. It was silent for a moment and he began to walk slowly around me. I kept my eyes and gun on him.

He was wearing a brown worn out jacket and a blue shirt underneath it and dark green also worn pants. He has dark brown hair, either it's his real color or he didn't wash it for a very long time, he has the most beautiful green eyes. I don't know what I'm thinking right now but his eyes are piercing. He has a little bit of a beard but it's very short, he must have a knife. And at the right side of his head he has two claw scars.

"Who are you?" I asked him and he looked into my eyes, somehow I could see sadness in them. "Are you a Sixer?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, I came here with the second pilgrimage not the sixth." He said and o rose an eyebrow. The second pilgrimage. He stopped and looked at me.

"And what are you doing here Alex?" he asked me, my eyes widened a little. How does he know my name? "Shocked?" he asked me and I shook my head and smirked.

"Interested" I said, he smirked too.

"Either you heard about me, but that's unlikely because you looked sure about my name, you read about me, but you don't have any paper or other things that would have my name on them, or you saw me and somebody said my name and you heard" I said and he laughed a little.

"You really are a smart one" he said and I smirked.

"I think it's the third one" I said and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who are you?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Lucas, Lucas Taylor" he said and I smirked at him. I heard from some of the people that he has a son that disappeared.

"So you're the infamous Lucas Taylor" I said and he looked cautious.

"I heard a little about you, not much actually" I said "but what are you doing here?" I asked him, he smirked.

"Walking" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't joke around with me, I don't have time for this" I said and he took a step closer.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why are you interested?" I asked him.

"There aren't a lot of people around here so I am" he said and took a step closer.

"If there aren't, why are you here?" I asked him "And don't even dare to take a step closer" I said and he rose his hands into the air in surrender.

"Would you lower the gun please?" he asked me sarcastically and my eyes narrowed.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked him pointing the gun right between his eyes "What if I like it like this?" I asked him. My eyes narrowed and I sighed "I don't have time for this" I said and walked back, he just stood there looking at me walking away.

RAWR

I stopped walking knowing that the roar was close and it was coming from behind me.

"I wouldn't go that way" he said and I glared at him.

"You're annoying me" I said and he laughed a little.

"I don't have any weapons so you don't have to point the gun at me" he said and I shook my head.

"I do and you can steal it and kill me, so no. And I don't trust you" I said, my arms are beginning to hurt from holding the gun up for so long.

"How can I win your trust?" he asked me looking interested but you could see that he was playing with me.

"By going away" I said with a smile and fake enthusiasm. He snickered and took a step closer.

"You're not going to shoot me" he said with a smirk.

"I was thinking about it" I said with a smile and it was quiet.

RAWR

It sounds closer, he looked behind me and I sighed.

"He's getting closer, I'm going to go my way and you go yours" I said and lowered the gun. He smiled and lowered his arms back down. I began to walk to the high trees to climb up and to wait the dino out. I kept an eye on him as I walked away.

After an hour I found a high tree and climbed into it. It was high above the ground and I was safe from the dino.

RUSTLE

I spun around and almost screamed. The guy followed me.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked him louder than necessary.

"Hiding from the dinosaur" he said and sat down making himself comfortable. I looked at him in disbelieve.

"Seriously?" I asked him he looked at me and smiled.

"It's the highest tree and I have company" he said and my eye twitched. Is this guy for real?! I guess I can bore him to death.

I sat down too and looked around making sure I don't see the dino. I turned to him and saw him looking at me.

"What?" I asked him, he smiled and leaned back.

"Did they send you?" he asked me and I frowned, who is they? Damn, he makes me feel stupid!

"Who is they?" I asked him, he leaned forward a little.

"The Phoenix group" he said and I frowned at him.

"I'm not a part from the Phoenix group, they are elite. They were planning to transfer me there but it failed after I escaped and came here" I said and he frowned.

"They were planning to make you a member?" he asked me leaning back.

"Yeah but I don't like the group" I said and looked around.

"Why?" he asked me and I smirked.

"We once visited the group and the head quarters to 'see' how they do things." I said and looked at him "They were real jerks and idiots, some even flirted with me because I was the only girl in the group." He looked around and seemed a little nervous.

"Anyways, one of them pushed his luck after I rejected him and came a little too close and his hand traveled a path is should have never done. So he ended up with a broken nose" I said and he began to laugh while I had a small smile.

I looked at him skeptically, he looked at me with a smile while I rose an eyebrow at him.

"You really hate them don't you?" he asked me and I nodded.

"With passion" I said and froze as I saw the T-Rex. I turned to him and placed a finger on my lip and he nodded. The T-Rex was coming right at the tree we are in, I could hear him taking in breaths.

My eyes widened and I smelled my arm, I smell like lavender.

"What is it?" he asked me and I looked at him and his little torn clothing. I smirked and crawled over to him, his eyebrow rose as I approached him. I gripped the collar of his jacket and pulled him closer. I took in a breath and smelled the forest and something a little less appealing what made me frown.

"Perfect" I said and looked behind me, the dino was getting closer.

"What are you doing?" he asked me and looked at the dino who began to smell the air. A wind blew from behind us to the dino and he looked at the tree. We were just a little higher than the dino is.

"Camouflaging my smell of lavender, I didn't know a T-Rex likes lavender" I whispered and began to open his jacked, he let me. I can't believe this, he just let me.

I opened his jacket and looked at the tree, there was a two feet long dent that was just right. I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"This is just to hide from the T-Rex, nothing more" he smirked and I gripped his collar and pulled him to me and fell backwards into the dent with him on top.

I gripped his jacket and pulled it over our heads, I could still see the T-Rex but he couldn't see us. We stayed quiet, I could hear him sniffing around and then you could hear him sniffing right next to us. Lucas gripped me around my shoulder with one hand and pulled me closer pressing me harder to the tree to make sure the T-Rex won't smell anything and maybe see us.

It was quiet for a few minutes as the T-Rex sniffed the three, at some point I thought he could hear my heart beating in my chest. Sometimes he would pull me closer or to the sides so that the dinosaur doesn't smell me. After a while he got bored I presume and walked away.

We waited until we couldn't hear him walking anymore and he sat up. I sat up too and sighed, we had luck. I looked over at Luckas and saw him looking at me again, my eyes narrowed at him.

"What?" I asked him, he smiled and looked away, I shook my head and leaned on the tree trunk.

RAWR

The roar was still close, I looked up and saw that the sun was going down. I looked down and saw that there were no dinosaurs and that there was enough wood for a fire. I slowly descended down and looked around with the gun in my hands.

"What are you doing?" I looked up and saw Lucas leaning on his hands looking bored.

"Making a fire" I said and began to make a good fire, I don't want dinosaurs to attack me and I don't have a good fire to keep them away. I looked around and saw a broken tree trunk and walked over to it, I broke a part of it with the gun and smirked as little larvae were there.

I collected as many as possible and walked back, on the way I found a bush with edible berries and I took some with me too. I came back and saw Lucas sitting by the fire.

"You're lazy, aren't you?" I asked him, he smirked.

"You never told me what to do" he said and I laughed.

"I was hoping you would be gone by now" I said and sat down putting the larvae and the berries on a big leaf.

"Why do you want me gone so badly?" he asked me, I looked at him. He didn't show any emotion, I sighed.

"I don't trust you and I don't want to be around people I don't trust" I said looking into the fire. You could hear different calls from dinosaurs. I took the leaf and looked at him.

"Want some?" I asked him, he nodded and took some of the berries and larvae.

"Why are you so nice, didn't you not trust me?" he asked me and I ate some berries.

"I'm still nice and I don't want you to starve" I said and he snickered smiling a little. I shook my head and smiled too. "You're not as bad as I thought" I said and he laughed.

"You're better than I thought" he said and I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him, he smirked and leaned forward.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he said laughing and I shook my head with a small smile. This might be a fun test.

I AM SO SORRY THAT I'M LATE!

I had a little writer's block because I had to let them meet but I want to follow the story from beginning to the end. But I don't have to let her be with the others all the time and I want enough chapters, I don't want to make the story too short.

Anyways, I don't own anything accept for Alex, so read, vote, comment/ review!

Review people, it makes me happy XD

BloodyMoonX XD


End file.
